Meaning
by ulquihime7980
Summary: This is for the Writers Challenge- "Price of a Life" hosted by the Winnifred Artemis. I'm uploading this as a test run to see if you guys like it or not. Please enjoy.


**AN:/ I'm so excited to do a Dragon's Bait story. This is only a test run to see if I should start making a Drangon's Bait fanfiction. Sorry in advance if Selendrile and Alys**

**Meaning**

**Her**

I was gazing up at the sky and wondered, "Why am I here?"

All I do is follow the women aspect in society but I want him to notice me.

We traveled all around France but he never tells me anything.

I'm lost. What am I doing here when I feel invisible when I'm next to him?

Don't get me wrong; I'm grateful to him for giving me new life, but what does it mean when I fell for him hard. He taught me everything that I'm not allowed to since I'm a commoner.

Flying up in the sky with him is when I feel alive and feel like we are one, but on the ground we're not one but two. I ask myself, "should I leave him or stay and take the treatment? Does he trust me like I trust and respect him?"

Alys waited for him outside the little cottage; that is right outside the forest; hoping that he would be here before 'they' came. She never told Selendrile about the drunken men that come visit her every night trying to coax her out to play with them. They scare her when make comments about what they're going to do to her when they get in the house. Sometimes she'll hide in some of the room's closets to feel safe in the situation of what's going outside. When Selendrile is there, they don't go anywhere near the cottage. When they see him they knew that don't have a chance against him because of his build and the way he held himself. Power overflowed in his body movements that give off an intimidating air that basically says 'back off.'

The sun was almost set and the wind started to die down. Alys felt something a pull in her gut. Knowing her she always listens to her gut when something is wrong. She got up and went inside the cottage. She locked the door, closed the windows, moved chairs around to make it seem that there are two people in the home, moved the ottoman so it could block the front door, lit a fire in the fireplace and out up a fake Selendrile on a chair near the fireplace to make it seem like he was here. Alys went in a closet to hide and wait.

It was quiet outside from what Alys could hear but something was telling her something different. She heard the door start rattling and fear overcame her like a flood. She pulled her legs up so she could hide her face between the knees. Her body started shaking, the air was getting scarce because of the panic she had, and tears were trailing down her face.

"Help me. Someone help me, please," Alys whimpered.

**Him**

Flying is the only thing that can calm me down.

Being a dragon can be tiring with all idiot knights, dragon hunters, and healers and irritating women continuously bothering me.

Especially those hungry women. I know that we dragons have can trick people to see what they want to see when they look at you, but with women it's disgusting.

Males take one look at me and glare because they feel I'm competition.

Females are way too easy fool. I just don't like it when they fawn over me like I'm going to be their new husbands.

As if I would bed those mindless broads.

There is only one person I would give my time and my affection to.

And that would be Alys.

She might be waiting outside; waiting for me to come home.

Home.

That is an unknown word to my globetrotting way of thinking.

It took me some time to figure out my feelings for Alys; love.

Usually I just move it aside and just label it as responsibility or care.

Selendrile arose from his little slumber under a mountain waterfall. Going under the water to wake him up a bit more and flew off towards Alys. The water was already drying from the remaining rays of the sun. Thinking about how Alys was going to be on him for being late coming home, but he needed his beauty sleep.

The stars were coming out and he knew he was late. He could already hear Alys voice demanding for an explanation on why he was late again this time, but he knew he can't lie to her anymore. That all stopped on the sixth month of being traveling companions. Gazing to the moon he found it was different than usual. There was a bit of blue showing on the left side of the moon and it was spreading. Now Selendrile knew the about the origins of the blue moon, but he didn't believe in it until now. His wings started to flap harder to get home quickly.

He could see the cottage but something was wrong. Absolutely wrong. He couldn't see Alys outside and he knew those figures weren't his Alys. Dread overcame his being and thoughts. He could see inside the cottage. There was a fire going, chairs were moved around to make seem like there was another person inside with her, the ottoman was in front of door, there were bags packed of clothes near the kitchen and she locked the door twice. He knew; no he could to tell she was scared. He heard her plea for help and anger overflowed in him. He landed just a few meters away from the cottage. He found the tree where he put his clothes traveling bag in. He changed and slowly started towards the unwanted guest.

He was only two trees away from the unwanted visitors until one said, "Come out missy. We not going to do anything bad except play a bit. Come on, open the stupid door you slut and let your daddy have some fun with ya," that started a killing spree for a very angry dragon.

Some ran and some died and felt the wrath of Selendrile the Golden Dragon. He taught them to never mess with what was his. When there was no one left to kill, he ran over to the door and kicked it open. He heard thought he heard a whimper but it left before he could do anything. Searching around the place, Selendrile tried every room in the house to find Alys but he came out empty. He searched the kitchen twice and he checked outside but she was nowhere to be found. Selendrile was getting worried about her. She never was that hard to find since they've been traveling together. He made sure to make her buy some of the neutral colors when she wants to make a dress for herself or him.

Selendrile came through the door once again after a third search for Alys until he saw the packed bags. He didn't remember them being there when he left this morning. He opened them up and saw her clothes neatly packed. She was leaving him? That didn't sound well with him. Sure, he never showed interest of her feelings, her fears, or her pride, or anything that deals with her, but when it comes to protecting her than he'll show that he cares because he does. He wasn't used to showing any emotion to protect himself now he was going to lose the only person that doesn't fall for his charms or magic.

"Alys," he yelled with energy to find her and to change her mind from leaving him. He heard someone open a door and he turned to the sound. Ready to fight whoever decided to come back to continue but it wasn't it was Alys. She looked scared to come out of the closet. She turned to see Selendrile looking at her with that look. Alys was confused about the look Selendrile was giving her. She was going to say something when Selendrile wrapped his arms around her. It was weird but it was welcomed because she really needed it. Alys hugged him back and let all the fears that she experienced out.

"I'm here and I always will be," Selendrile said. She cried and Selendrile comforted her. The bags was forgotten, the dead bodies outside was forgotten. Selendrile carried her to his favorite chair; that he won't admit to; he rocked her back and forth to calm her down. He never realized that she was keeping this away from him and he knew that she was a life that he couldn't lose. Losing her was a price to pay from his heart and mind. He would torture himself until his deathbed was made so he could be with her in the afterlife. He was never going to let this happen again. He loved her too much to let her go from his site. He was going to make sure she stays with him and he would try to express himself more.

**AN:/ I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


End file.
